Ultimate Clash Pro
''Ultimate Clash Pro (究極の衝突プロ) ''is a fighting video game based on the worlds of Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. It was developed by Epoch Labs and published by Namco Bandai and FUNimation for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in Japan and North America. It's main feature is that it plays different from any other fighting game recently released. The game has two more sequels on the Nintendo Wii (no more were released for the PS3 or 360), them being Ultimate Clash Advance and Ultimate Clash Perfection. Gameplay Ultimate Clash Pro plays differently than many other fighters. Up to 6 players can fight at one time, with battles taking place on a 2D/3D plane (explained below). The traditional health bar has been replaced with a stamina bar, which must be depleted instead. However, if the stamina bar is empty, the character is upon to a "finishing move" by any other fighter (i.e., Goku's Dragon Fist is his finishing move). However, the stamina bar refills slowly over time, with special items around the arena replenishing portions of it. The game also includes the "Capsule System". During battle, Capsules fall slowly from the sky and can be picked up by a character. Capsules mostly contain either Stamina replenishing items, or advance the character to their next transformation (i.e., if Goku is in base, and recieves a Transformation Capsule, he becomes a Super Saiyan). The game also plays differently in terms of perspective. Similar to Super Paper Mario, the player can control his or her character and make the character "jump" between the traditional 2D enviroment and a 3D world (although the 3D perspective does still seem to be a 3D representation of the 2D base map). 'Single-player' In the game's single-player, the player chooses a character and fights through 8 opponents, with 2 from two series and 3 from another. If the player wins the battles, they unlock new Capsules. The player can also battle CPU opponents. 'Multiplayer' The game's Multiplayer allows up to 6 players to battle in one of 7 large arenas. Players can also set the time limit, length of the Stamina Bar, and what Capsules will fall during battle. 'Awards' By beating certain fights in Single player, players can win "Awards" that can be used to unlock new characters, or certain episodes in one of the animes. Playable Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Gohan (Base, Unlock Potential) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Majin Vegeta) *Piccolo (Bae, Merge w/Nail, Fuse w/Kami) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Majin Buu (Base, Pure Evil) *Super Buu (Base, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Majin Vegeta *Frieza (Final Form) *Mecha Frieza *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Chi Chi *Bardock (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta w/ Scouter (Base, Great Ape) *Ichigo (Base, Bankai, Visored, Full Hollow) *Grimmjow (Base, Ressurecion) *Yammy Llargo *Ulquorra (Base, Second Form, Third Form) *Edward Elric (Base, Robotic Arm) *Alphonse Elric *Roy Mustang *Pride *Greed *Lust *Sloth *Gluttony *Colonel Armstrong Reception The game recieved incredibly positive reviews, with IGN claiming that it was "probably the best anime fighting game coming out this year", and with Gamespot claiming that "Pro is a game that doesn't have much depth, but is hecka fun to play". The game currently holds a 92% on Metacritic. Controls PS3 *Square- Punch *Circle- Kick *Triangle- Special Attack *X- Use Capsule *L1- Change plane *R2- Finishing move *D-Pad- Choose Capsules *Left thumbstick- Move character Xbox 360 *X- Punch *B- Kick *Y- Use Capsule *A- Special Attack *D-Pad- Choose Capsules *RB- Change Plane *LB- Finishing move *LS- Move character Category:Video Games Category:Zeon1 Category:Dragon Ball Category:FMA Category:Bleach